04 March 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-03-04 ; Comments *Peel chats to Johnnie Walker at the beginning of the show mentioning how Clarence "Gatemouth" Brown was stupendous when he saw him perform in Texas, America and says that Eric Clapton wouldn't be in the same level as the blues musician in the Royal Albert Hall. He also talks about Sparks, who in the early 70's, would send the BBC royal payment invoices and thought it was really rock and roll, despite the group only having a few airplays in the UK at that time. Peel mentions as well, having flu the whole week and sleeping in the office before the show. *Peel plays a session from Prophets Of Da City, who are from South Africa and mentions they've been in the UK to produce their album. Sessions *Prophets Of Da City #1. Recorded: 1995-01-28. *Elastica #2. Recorded: 1994-12-06. Broadcast: 17 December 1994 Tracklisting *Inner City: Ahnonghay (Dave Clarke Remix) (12") 6x6 *Elastica: Hold Me Now (session) :(JP: 'I almost find myself wishing that I could find something I didn't like about these people, that's Elastica in session, Hold Me Now') *Prophets Of Da City: Deen Taariq Meets Da Deck Wrekka Of Boom (session) *Smudge: Coal Surge (LP - Hot Smoke And Sassafras) Domino *Mansour Seck: Almamy Bocoum (CD - N'Der Fouta Tooro Vol. 1) Stern's Africa *Seefeel: Vex (2xLP - Succour) Warp *Heroine: Pronoun U (7" - Our Little Audio 7-Inch) Fuzzy Box :(news) *Supergrass: Lose It (7") Sub Pop *Elastica: Ba Ba Ba (session) *New Blood: Worries In The Dance (12") London Somet'ing *Mazey Fade: Reactionary In Full Swing (10" - Not Good Radio) Domino *Prophets Of Da City: Brasse And Gassielams (session) :(JP: 'Brasse And Gassielams is how it's written down in front of me, Prophets Of Da City, rapping partly at least I had thought in Afrikaans, itself a political act using your opponent's weapon against him') *Blaise Pascal: Forecast (CD - Foreword) Cave Canem :(JP: 'That's on a record label from Vancouver, Cave Canem, Beware Of The Dog, those of you who didn't have a classical education') Cave Canem is the Latin translation of Beware Of The Dog. *Oi Polloi: Break The Mould (7" - Guilty) Ruptured Ambitions *Bounty Killer: Defend The Poor (7") Champion *Team Dresch: She's Amazing (CD - Personal Best) Chainsaw :(Andy Kershaw trailer featuring Diblo Dibala in session) *Gizz TV & Walker: Little Lonesome Astronaut (12") Force Inc Music Work *Elastica: Four Wheeling (session) *God Is My Co-Pilot: Like/Park (CD - Mir Shlufn Nisht) Avant *Prophets Of Da City: Sound Boy Test (session) :(JP: 'South Africa's Prophets Of Da City in session, that's called Sound Boy Test, and a few miles to the north') *Enock Fanuel And Seaside Band: Vadzimu (LP - Tamba Wakachenjera) ZMC The group are from Zimbabwe north of South Africa. *Link Wray: Deuces Wild (v/a cassette - Abattoir Dogs) Vox Magazine :(news) *Smoothies: Reasonably Happy (7") Southern *Rex: Nothing Is Most Honorable Than You (LP - Rex) Southern *Buddy Max: Just A Picture Sweet Of You In Desert Storm (CD - I Love Miss America) Cowboy Junction *Prophets Of Da City: Dallah Flet (session) :(Claire Sturgess rock show trailer) *Elastica: Never Here (session) *Loop Guru: Paradigm Shuffle Dreaming With Kings (v/a CD - Inner Nation - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit File ;Name *020A-H04756XXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *2:01:14 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H4756/1) ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library